She belongs to fairy tales
by Luriana
Summary: La guerra terminó, pero la creencia de la pureza de la sangre perdura aunado el odio que se tiene hacia Harry Potter. Tras la muerte de su madre, Scorpius se involucra en magia oscura lo que significa perder a Lily para salvarla.


Disclaimer: Nada de lo que está aquí me pertenece, salvo una imaginación desesperada que se muere por salir.

Este One Shot pertenece al _Reto ScorlyMusic del grupo: Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies._

Con la canción: **Love Song Requiem de Trading Yesterday**

 **She belongs to fairy tales**

La ventana se abrió de repente a causa del aire tan fuerte que envolvía la ciudad; asustada, una muchacha pelirroja se levantó de su cama para cerrarla, sin embargo se quedó mirando el exterior desde su apartamento en el séptimo piso. Se abrazó a sí misma para calmar el frio que la estaba invadiendo, no tenía muchas ganas de volver a dormir pues se estaba viendo envuelta en recuerdos disfrazados de pesadillas. Podría decirse que se encontraba en paz, disfrutando de una vida con la que nunca soñó pero que no era tan mala, había tenido que dejar todo atrás, a su familia, sus amigos y a él. Y este precisamente este último el que hacía que cada noche su corazón se acelerara.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos brazos que la rodearon y unos labios que se posaron sobre su cabeza.

—Volvamos a la cama, ¿quieres? —le sugirió su novio mordiendo su oreja, por lo que ella después de estremecerse, aceptó.

Cerró la ventana y se dejó guiar por su pareja resignada a volver a soñar con lo que prefería evitar.

El viento aumentó y con él vinieron las lluvias, cosa que arrullaba a Lily, sin embargo cuando un trueno cruzó el cielo, una luz verde y un grito volvieron a despertarla.

Su corazón latía rápidamente y su respiración era difícil de controlar, al tocar su pecho se dio cuenta que estaba sudando y al recordar su sueño no pudo contener su llanto. Miró a su novio que dormía profundamente y se acomodó en su pecho, intentado contener su dolor pues no quería explicarle nada, se dedicaría a abrazarlo y tal vez a la mañana se sentiría un poco mejor. Aunque si después de 6 años no había podido olvidarlo, no sería posible hacerlo al día siguiente.

Siete años atrás.

Lily se encontraba en medio del bosque esperando a que su novio llegara. Era su punto de encuentro, el lugar favorito donde jugaban cuando eran niños antes de que fueran a Hogwarts y sus madres se encontraban para platicar. Siempre jugaban a que ella era una princesa y él se arriesgaba a todo para salvarla.

Siempre el mismo juego, incluso cuando entraron a Hogwarts y ella estaba en Gryffindor, él buscaba cualquier forma con tal de verla. Y por esa intrepidez y ese juego a escondidas, ambos se enamoraron profundamente.

—¿Por qué tan pensativa? —interrumpió Scorpius sus pensamientos.

Vestía de negro y su cara reflejaba preocupación.

—Hubo un ataque—respondió Lily preocupada—¿Lo supiste?

Scorpius la miró, usaba una gorra que cubría su cabello rojo trenzado, le encantaba sus pecas y esos ojos curiosos, sin embargo ahora veía el temor que reflejaban.

El muchacho no respondió, se sentó a su lado y la besó sujetando sus mejillas. Lily no hizo intento alguno por separarse, se dejó llevar por esos labios que la hipnotizaban.

—¿Hasta cuándo, Scorpius? —le preguntó una vez acomodada en su pecho— Papá está investigando y cuando se entere que tú…

—Shh—le puso un dedo en los labios—nada pasará Lily.

Este giró la cabeza para evitando el toque y suspiró.

—Cariño, sabes que yo te apoyé en la búsqueda de los responsables de la muerte de tu madre—comentó Lily seriamente—pero las cosas se están saliendo de control.

—Lily a tu familia no le pasará nada…

—¿Y a las demás familias? —se giró para quedar frente a frente—la guerra terminó hace años, Scorpius, mucho ante de nuestros nacimientos. Ya no deberíamos de pasar por esto una vez más. Incluso tu padre no quiere que esto siga así.

El muchacho se quedó callado mientras inspeccionaba cada gesto de su novia. La amaba, esa no era la cuestión, sin embargo desde que su madre murió él se llenó de rencor y prometió que los culpables pagarían pero de eso ya habían pasado dos años y poco a poco se fue involucrando en la oscuridad que ya lo tenía cegado.

En Slytherin conoció gente que estaban involucrados en magia oscura, hijos de magos que no quedaron conformes con el resultado de la guerra, aquellos que seguían sus convecciones de la pureza de la sangre y veían a los Malfoy como traidores por haber ayudado a Potter. Para él fue muy difícil sobrellevar esa cuestión en Hogwarts, pero siempre tuvo a Lily, aunque eso aumentaba el desagrado que sentían por él pues no sólo era una Gryffindor sino también una Potter.

Pero nada de lo anterior le importó, hasta que mientras cursaba el último año de Hogwarts una visita inesperada de su padre llegó acompañado de la noticia que su madre había muerto en un atentado contra ellos. Desde ese instante ya nada fue lo mismo, estaba lleno de odio y lo único que lo salvaba era el amor que sentía por Lily, la que hizo todo lo posible por ayudarlo, tratando de entenderlo, sin saber que la estaba involucrando en un mundo que ella no merecía.

Cuando salió de Hogwarts dos años no tuvo a Lily a su lado, se escribían cartas donde le explicaba que todo estaba bien, siendo que ese momento fue más crítico en su vida. Se encontró con las mismas personas a las que en algún momento había ignorado y así, cegado por el odio y dolor se dejó llevar por la magia oscura.

—Te amo Lily—le dijo mirándola—y te juro que nunca dejaré que algo te pase.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio, estaba segura del amor que sentía Scorpius por ella y le creía cuando le decía que siempre la iba a cuidar. Probablemente esa era la razón por la que seguía su lado, porque más allá de toda la oscuridad que tenía su novio todavía confiaba en su amor y en lo fuerte que este era para salvarlo.

—¿Algún día acabara todo esto? —preguntó recargándose en su hombro.

—Posiblemente sí—le dio un beso en la frente—pero yo ya no quiero que tú te preocupes por eso.

Lily sonrió y una vez más se resignó.

Sin embargo día con día las cosas empeoraban pues el equipo de Aurores encabezado por Harry Potter indagaba más sobre los acontecimientos recientes y cuando Lily se encontraba con su padre, tenía que inventarse algo para que olvidara el tema pero incluso ella ya se estaba convirtiendo en sospechosa de algo que no estaba segura qué era, pues Scorpius no le compartía sus secretos.

…

—Necesitamos terminar con Potter—comentó Damian Carrow en una reunión.

La simple mención del apellido hizo que Scorpius sintiera escalofríos, aunque era obvio desde un inició terminar con el culpable de todos los problemas, nunca lo habían planteado tan directamente, habían preferido atacar a gente ajena para que el héroe de guerra negociara. Pero al parecer esa ya no sería la estrategia

—¿Tienes problema con eso, Malfoy? —preguntó Crave al ver su reacción.

—Por supuesto que no—mintió.

—Perfecto, porque entonces es tu momento—agregó Damian y Scorpius lo miró sin entender—Tú eres el más cercano a esa familia y sabemos que tienes a la chica Potter en tus manos.

Intentó controlar su respiración, sabía que ese día llegaría pero no pensaba que fuera tan pronto. Él había argumentado que sólo salía con Lily para informarles de los pasos dela familia Potter y que ella era la cuartada perfecta para el día que decidieran atacar.

—Sin duda Malfoy tuvo la mejor misión de todos—se burló Crave—pues la chica Potter está extremadamente buena. Lástima que sea tan idiota para confiar en alguien que solo quiere destruirla.

Las risas no hicieron esperar, pero por debajo de la mesa Scorpius cerró sus puños y una mano le tocó la pierna.

—Tranquilo—le susurró Eve Rosier—lo has hecho bien.

El rubio miró a su compañera, al principio sintió miedo pues era una de las brujas oscuras más peligrosas, pero al encontrarse con sus ojos se dio cuenta que ella sabía todo y en cierto modo compartía su dolor.

Después de muchos comentarios e ideas, Damian le dio indicaciones a Scorpius.

—No tenemos que esperar tanto, tienes a la pelirroja. Llévala mañana al claro del bosque de Dean antes del amanecer. Nosotros atacaremos el Ministerio y llegáremos con ustedes. Este puede ser el final.

Scorpius salió de ahí con los ojos llenos de lagrima, ¿qué había hecho? ¿En qué momento se habían salido las cosas de control? Las náuseas tampoco tardaron en llegar, cómo había sido capaz de involucrar a su pequeña en ese mundo a quien con sus 18 años debería estar viviendo otro tipo de situación.

Una mano le sujetó el hombro.

—Eve.

La chica le ofreció un cigarro y él aceptó.

—¿Y? ¿Entregarás a la chica Potter? —El chico no respondió—Puedes confiar en mí, yo entiendo por lo que estás pasando. Pero a diferencia de ti yo no pude darle una oportunidad mejor, terminaron con él y me obligaron a verlo.

No sabía si realmente podía confiar en ella, pero a ese momento no tenía muchas opciones y necesitaba desahogarse.

—Lily es lo único bueno que me queda—confesó—y le juré que la mantendría a salvo.

—Puedes irte, huye Malfoy. Aquí no te queda nada.

—No me puedo llevar a Lily, nos seguirán y no sabría cómo defenderla de ellos.

Eve lo miró, tenía un rostro angelical pero sus maleficios eran los mejores que un _cruciatus_ terminaba matándote en cuestión de segundos.

—Lily es una Potter, su padre terminó con el señor tenebroso y tiene un ejército de aurores destinados para su familia. La única forma que tienes de protegerla es alejándote de ella.

Segundos después la muchacha desapareció dejando al rubio muy pensativo. Siempre supo que si algún día las cosas se complicaban él tenía que dejarla pero ese día llegó demasiado rápido. Ellos ya incluso habían planeado un futuro juntos, una familia alejada de todo el dolor que ellos aún tenían. Pero Scorpius lo arruinó, él no cumplió con la parte del trato y ahora tendría que dejarla ir para que tuviera un mejor destino.

Esa noche Scorpius se apareció en el cuarto de Lily haciendo que esta se despertara asustada.

—Perdón si te desperté. Necesitaba verte.

La pelirroja sonrió y le hizo un espacio en su cama para que se sentara a su lado.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó Lily cuando se recargó en su pecho y sintió el palpitar de su corazón.

El rubio asintió

—Te prometí que haría lo posible para que esto terminara—comentó Scorpius con una sonrisa—y lo cumpliré.

El rostro de Lily se iluminó ante ese comentario y besó a su novio apasionadamente.

—Gracias—respondió emocionada—gracias, amor, por fin tendremos la relación que siempre hemos querido.

Scorpius reaccionó a los besos de Lily, aumentó la intensidad y le dejó ver su desesperación por querer estar con ella. La colocó encima de él y apretó fuertemente su espalda para tenerla más cerca. Metió su mano debajo de su pijama y sintió la calidad piel que está poseía.

Ella también sentía ese deseo incontrolable por tenerlo. Desabrochó su camisa y con su dedo índice delineó cada parte de su pecho, seguida a besarle cada rincón de su cuello. Besó las heridas que esa vida oscura le había dejado y se dejó llevar por el deseo que él sentía por ella. No puso resistencia cuando le quitó su playera y se estremeció cuando esa lengua viperina recorrió su cuerpo empezando por sus pezones y concluyendo en su abdomen, lugar donde aprovecho para quitar el pantalón y las pequeñas bragas que ella tenía.

Lo habían hecho con anterioridad. Pero nunca con tanta pasión y desesperación. De hecho antes habían sido torpes ya que ninguno de los dos tenían experiencia, pero está vez se dejaron llevar el uno por el otro.

Al estar completamente desnudos, Lily se sentó sobre él sintiendo tanto placer al sentirse totalmente unidos. Abrazó su cuello, obligándolo a que él siguiera besando sus pechos mientras se aferraba a su cintura. Y sumergiéndose en su amor y en el placer que los envolvía, sintieron tocar el cielo en el momento que sus cuerpos se relajaron y se dejaron caer la una sobre el otro.

Cuando ella se acostó a su lado y lo miró fijamente, él le acarició su cabello hasta que se quedó dormida para después besarle la nariz pecosa que aún tenía sudor. Mirándola por última vez, con el llanto en los ojos, se despidió de ella y dejó un papel doblado junto a su cama.

Lily despertó al otro día con una sonrisa en los labios, estiró sus brazos creyendo que encontraría ahí a Scorpius, pero su cama estaba vacía. Parpadeó y estiró su mano para agarrar su varita y prender la luz, sin embargo cuando la tomó un papel cayó junto a su cama. Intrigada se levantó a recogerlo.

— _Lumus_ —enfocó su varita al papel

 _Lily, mi princesa._

 _Yo te juré que nunca dejaría que te pasara algo malo y por eso hoy tengo que irme._

 _Tú eres lo único bueno que tengo en la vida, pero no puedo dejar que mi oscuridad te envuelva._

 _Tú mereces todas las cosas buenas que yo no puedo darte. Mereces a alguien con quien despertar tranquila sin saber si algo le pueda pasar. Así que por favor te pido que no me busques, que hagas tu vida sin mí y que algún día me perdones por todo el dolor que te he causado._

 _Te amo, Lily._

 _SM_

—No, no—se dijo así misma llevándose la mano a la boca—no, Scorpius no.

Desesperada, se vistió con lo primero que encontró e ignoró el golpeteo en un su puerta.

—Lily, abre por favor—pidió su hermano Albus, pero al ver que su hermana no respondió entró con ella.

Los ojos marrones de Lily estaban inundados de lágrimas y su respiración comenzaba a faltarle.

—Albus, tengo que irme—le avisó mientras guardaba ropa en una maleta— Scorpius me necesita.

—Lily, no te puedes ir—la detuvo sacando su ropa—Scorpius está haciendo esto por ti.

—No, no se puede ir así, tengo que ir con él. Y tú no me detendrás.

Su hermano le sujetó la mano pero la pelirroja ya no pensaba, así que desesperada enfocó en su mente su lugar preferido y giró sobre si misma llevándose a Albus con ella.

Los dos cayeron separados en el claro del bosque donde Lily se encontraba con Scorpius todos los días. Para sorpresa de esta, el rubio se encontraba de rodillas llorando, intentando encontrar fuerzas para irse de ahí. Miró a las dos personas que acaban de caer frente a él y no supo que sentir cuando Lily corrió a sus brazos.

—Scorpius, dime que es mentira lo que me escribiste aquí—le enseñó el papel—dime que no es cierto. Sabes que yo te apoyó en todo, que hemos estado toda la vida juntos y yo no te voy a dejar. No sé qué es lo que está pasando pero lo superaremos juntos, yo me iré contigo.

Hablaba rápido y era difícil entenderle a causa de los balbuceos que las lágrimas le provocaban.

Scorpius la abrazó y tampoco pudo contener sus sentimientos en medio de ese cabello dejó brotar su llanto, aferrándose al cuerpo pequeño de su novia.

—Te amo, Lily—susurró—por eso mismo tengo que dejarte ir. Si no es tu papá serán ellos y tú tienes que salir ilesa de todo esto.

—Es que no lo entiendes, yo ya estoy en todo esto. Y yo hablaré con papá, pero no me hagas esto.

El rubio miró a Albus que se colocaba atrás de su hermana y asintió con la cabeza.

—Te amo—repitió Scorpius y la besó.

Después de unos segundos se separó de ella y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa creyendo que lo había convencido, pero justo cuando le iba a responder Scorpius la sujetó por los brazos y a la aventó con Albus quien la abrazó para evitar cualquier movimiento.

Lily pataleó para quererse zafar de su hermano pero ya era muy tarde, Scorpius había desaparecido.

Enseguida el claro del bosque, su lugar favorito, se llenó de muchos magos vestidos de negro, los rodearon y sonrieron mostrando sus dientes amarillentos.

—Vaya, vaya. Malfoy hizo un mejor trabajo de lo que esperábamos—expresó Corrow contento—le pedimos a la chica Potter pero también trajo a uno de los hermanos. Este es el fin de Potter.

—Aléjate de mis hijos—habló una voz detrás de ellos.

El ejército de Aurores acababa de llegar encabezado por Harry, James y Teddy. Lily los miró incrédula, realmente no sabía que estaba pasando. Sólo observaba como los duelos se llevaban a cabo. Observaba magos y brujas cayendo de ambos lados. Sacó su varita y apuntó a los que vestían de negro pero mentalmente no se sentía preparada para una pelea.

—Albus, llévate a tu hermana—pidió Harry

Y Albus obedeció, llegando a su Grimmauld Place y poniendo escudos de protección alrededor.

Quería pedir disculpas y al mismo tiempo golpear a su hermano. Abrazó a su madre que la esperaba y Albus le explicó todo. Ginny le preparó una poción para que se relajara y se quedará dormida.

Cuando Lily despertó se encontraba en su habitación pero al escuchar voces bajó a hurtadillas por la escalera a escuchar lo que decía su papá.

—Una maldición le cayó al chico—comentó Harry—regresó a la pelea de nuestro lado, Rosier acabó con él, lo tacharon de traidor. La chica huyó enseguida.

—¿Scorpius murió? —preguntó Lily a su familia.

James se levantó para abrazar a su hermana que no paró de llorar.

…

Durante el siguiente año, la familia Potter trató de consolar a Lily. E incluso ella misma trató de salir adelante, si él había dado su vida por ella, tendría que honrarlo. Pero la depresión no era algo que pudiera evitar, todas las noches llegaba a su casa y se aferraba a su almohada a llorar.

Un día a la hora de la merienda, Lily se paró frente a su familia para expresarle sus planes.

—Quiero irme de aquí.

Harry y Ginny se miraron.

—Aquí no puedo salir a delante por más que lo intente—continuó—Pasé toda mi vida junto a Scorpius y sencillamente me es imposible continuar.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —preguntó James—yo tenía pensado ir a Rumania a visitar al tio Charly.

—No—respondió tajante—me quiero ir sola y a Francia, ahí teníamos pensados ir a vivir Scorpius y yo. Carrow y Crave están muertos, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Después de mucho pensarlo, Harry le dio luz verde a su hija y Ginny le gestionó todo para que pudiera irse. Sus hermanos lloraron el día que su pequeña hermana se despidió pero entendieron que tenía que hacer su vida en otro lado, fuera del dolor que toda esa situación había traído consigo.

Y sólo así poco a poco, Lily había podido rehacer su vida, terminó de estudiar la carrera de especialista en pociones y llevaba dos años de relación con Jared, quién le daba toda la tranquilad que necesitaba, aquel que la abrazaba todas las noches y la llevaba a cenar todos los fines de semana. Ya estaba lista para volver a Inglaterra y planear todo lo relacionado a su boda.

Aunque muchas veces, los sueños referentes a la muerte de Scorpius la despertaban asustada, vivía tranquila y agradecida de poder haber superado algo tan fuerte como lo que pasó cuando tenía 18 años.

…

En algún punto lejano en América, Scorpius se servía una copa de whiskey de fuego.

—Está próxima a casarse, según me contó Albus.

—¿Y cómo te sientes?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Tenías razón Eve, la única oportunidad que Lily tenía de ser feliz era sin mí. Con mi muerte tuvo un mejor destino. Al menos pude salvarla a ella, como no hice con mi madre.

Eve tomó un trago y tomó su máscara.

—Vamos, Scorpius. Tenemos que reunirnos con ellos.

Después de asentir, Scorpius hizo lo mismo que su amiga y después de ver la foto de Lily en su mesa se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Sinceramente desde hace mucho quería escribir a un Scorpius oscuro y este fue el resultado._

 _Sé que fue demasiado drama pero espero les haya gustado, si no ya saben donde expresarlo._

 _¿Review?_

 _~Luriana~_


End file.
